


The last words

by CoffeeSmutLover



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Do not post on another site, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSmutLover/pseuds/CoffeeSmutLover
Summary: In which Ezio Auditore, the master assassin and mentor of the brotherhood, has been cornered.
Kudos: 3





	The last words

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested song to put on loop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78_ZjoszJO0 .

Have these mysterious Templars finally gotten the upper hand with the master Assassin. Have they led him and tricked him to follow a dark alleyway, where the rain pours and the lightning causes short flashes of eye blinding brightness. He has a wound around his abdomen deep enough to be lethal , he also knows reliable help is just out of life's giving hands. They have him. "What was my purpose, is this my ending to a life where I have known only pain and suffering? ". The life of the assassins are often unpredictable and recently their numbers are only hovering above supportive levels. They corner him. He knows for sure they have him. His chances of escape are slim. The wound is bleeding. He has only a few minutes left , his head is feeling lighter and he can feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, only leaning against a crumbling rock. His robes are wet and only drags him down to his ever creeping fate. The Templars says something in a foreign language, "Hebrew, maybe" the assassin thinks. Only if he could have understood them, but what would that have made a difference. The Templars are closing in on him, walking slowly as if they know he will perish without much effort from their side. Is it respect for death or do they want to see him suffer from his clean cut wound. "We have no choice." one templar says to the new rookie who has only recently joined their sinister ranks. The assassin draws his sword, brittle from the many battles that have come before. He sighs, planning his demise following an afterthought about the afterlife. The main templar draws closer, also drawing his blood covered sword. Blood from the currently dying assassin. The assassin tries to cover his wound and runs towards the higher level templar. Making an unexpected move . Jostling the Templar till he loses his balance. This trick came from an assassin he trained a few years back. He was totally surprised by it. Only feeling the hidden blade sinking into his weakly protected neck. The pain is immense and the Templar screams, or tries to. The assassin finishes him off. The wound is bleeding profusely again. "Hardest part over" he thinks as the leader lies breathless. The adrenaline creating a sudden surge of energy within him, his will is resilient. Fending off any fear of death and defeat. The next templar quickly follows suit, this time it is the rookie. The assassin making quick work of him. Only three remaining. A sword battle ensues , sparks flying and the rain drops falling as if the time had slowed down. The assassin feels a sudden and immense pain through his rib cage. His one lung is punctured , he struggles to breathe and falls to the ground with his chest making quick and successive spasms. The oxygen in his blood is reaching dangerously low levels. He can feel himself slipping away, slipping into a deep sleep where you never awake again. The remaining two templars look at him one kneeling down. "Kill me,please" the assassin gurgles through blood, almost inaudible. "Requiescat in pace" the one templar says to him, before sinking the sword in through the assassin's heart. The last words he will ever hear. The last words the assassin usually spoke to his targets before their sudden demise. The more experienced templar also kneels down and feels for a pulse. Nothing. Ezio Auditore da Firenze is no more.

The death of Ezio quickly spreads through the brotherhood. Some in disbelieve, others in shock. Niccolò Machiavelli fails to speak since the news. 

His death letter is left on the bedside, only for his sister to discover the next day. 

When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it...I had time, but I did not know it...and I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three...And now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment. Love, liberty, and time - once so disposable are the fuel that drive me forward, our brothers and sisters, and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life and keeps us guessing.

Forever yours,

Ezio Auditore


End file.
